theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Braniac Falls: Sidekicks Unite to Save Friends
Braniac Falls: Sidekicks unite to Save Friends is an episode of Anime: Evolution and the only episode to break it's flash-animation code using traditional animation. This is also the first episode to feature a brand new music score. Plot After Noah catches swine flu, he starts to dream of going to the competition and teaming up with fellow mystery-solving sidekicks Scooby-Doo, Speed Buggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and The Funky Phantom to rescue their friends from the evil clutches to the dark King Itsasawna. At the end, it turns out that shapeshifting otter, Doug "the Doppleganger" Shblowski, was King Itsasawna because he wanted to be cool instead of being stuck on sanitation duty. Then, he transforms into Noah and they start to have a test to see which one is the new Noah. Doug blow it when he hugged Chickenbark since the real Noah does not hug in public. Before going to jail, he goes to Noah, in his regular deep voice, that Noah has a lucky life. At the end, Noah wakes up and feels a little better but gets scared when he sees a butler who bears a strong personification resemblance to Doug Shblowski. Characters *'Noah Cooper' *'King Itsasawna/Doug Shblowski' *'Scooby-Doo' *'Speed Buggy' *'Jabberjaw' *'Captain Caveman' *'The Funky Phantom' *'Princess Bubblegum' *'Marceline the Vampire Queen' *'Finn' *'Jake' *'The Eds' *'John Lennon (The Beatles animation)' *'Paul McCartney (The Beatles animation)' *'George Harrison (The Beatles animation)' *'Ringo Starr (The Beatles animation)' *'Lady Rainicorn' *'Speed Buggy's Friends' *'Boo' *'The Neptunes' *'The Mystery Gang' *'The Teen Angels' *'Ben Tennyson' *'Chickenbark' *'Orochimaru' *'Mordecai' *'Rigby' *'Benson' *'Skips' *'Wrath' *'Waiter that sounds like Doug' *'Funky Phantom's Friends' 'Composed songs' *'Scooby Doo, Where Are You! - deleted' *'Speed Buggy theme - deleted' *'Jabberjaw theme - deleted' *'The Funky Phantom theme song - deleted' *'Hangin' Tough' *'I'll Cry Instead - sung by The Beatles' *'Das Über Tüber, or the Mystery of Mr. P' '- first part of the sung by Ookla the Mok' *'It's an Ink World - written by Byron Valgues' *'Got to Git the Girl into my World - written by Byron Valgues' Trivia *An episode-long homage to the golden years of Hanna-Barbera, this installment is almost entirely animated in the same visual style as Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. All the "sidekicks" featured are from Hanna-Barbera productions that copied the basic mystery-solving/sidekick formula that Scooby-Doo pioneered. *This is the only episode in Anime: Evolution to go back to traditional animation, feature a new different music score, featuring Ben as a background character and filmed in high definition. *Ringo Starr, interviewed in HBO, enjoyed acting in the episode since he gets the privaledge to copy the lines from his pass voice-work as The Duck Brothers from the 1999 series, Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Some of the lines for the episode were from the Regular Show episode "Temp Check" which featured the same basic plot as this episode at the end. *Princess Bubblegum speaks German in this episode. *In the original pamplet of the episode, this was originally going to be a musical episode where it combines traditional animation from the 20's and 30's with rhythm & blues but the plot was shelved and recycled for another episode "A Mutt in the Day". Unfortunatley, some songs that feature the rhythm and blues pattern appear in the episode since "A Mutt in the Day" did not feature the songs. *This is the only episode not to feature a memorial of a currently deceased actor since in the episodes, the NO DOGS ALLOWED song, sung by deep-voiced actor Thurl Ravenscroft (1914-2006), is heared. *The part where Noah wakes up and realizes that he is in a different design originally featured a live-action sequence of an empty comic book shop featured a wet ink-pen dropping ink causing the designs to change, but it would cause too much budget moneys to release it on the episode. Instead, a new scene featuring Noah saying that it remind him of a musical he appeared in and after that it featured Noah starting to sing. *The part where Noah says D'oh is a reference to Homer Simpson of the longest-running American cartoon show, The Simpsons.